victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Robarazzi
Robarazzi is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired on June 4th, 2010. Plot Tori and her friends are eating lunch when Cat arrives, enthusiastic about a snow-making machine she purchased from an airplane catalog called "Sky Store" which she got in San Francisco. Robbie joins the group, disappointed that his blog will be removed from TheSlap. The others, except for Tori, leave the group, bored with the conversation. Robbie asks Tori for advice, and she encourages him to blog about what goes on in other student's lives. Robbie goes to the computer lab with Rex and watches the video he made of Sinjin and his collection of deceased president's relatives' teeth. Rex points out that in the background, the video shows Tori popping a zit on her face, and he suggests that Robbie post it in his blog. Robbie takes the suggestion and immediately becomes popular with everyone at school. When Tori finds out about the video shot, she becomes furious and explains to Robbie that she didn't mean to blog about embarrassing aspects of students' lives. Dazzled by his new found popularity, Robbie ignores Tori's advice and continues, even spreading rumors, such as André's ketchup addiction, a possible breakup between Beck and Jade, as well as Cat's Sky Store addiction. As Robarazzi spirals out of control, Tori, Beck], André, and Jade decide that they must stop it. Tori and Jade take pictures and tape a video of Robbie wearing only a towel after Beck and André steal his clothes after gym class. They force Robbie to stop Robarazzi or they would release the pictures and video. He agrees, but only if he finds something else to do for his blog on TheSlap. He starts a cooking segment about low-calorie foods that also becomes a hit. In the end Beck rips Cat's sky store catalog in half. Cat looks upset till the group leaves until she takes out the same catalog and asks if Sinjin has a credit card or a girlfriend so she can buy more items from Sky store. Subplot Cat becomes obsessed with Sky Store and buys most of its products, including a tennis ball cleaner, a thin tennis racket, and an alarm necklace. The gang all think she is too addicted and try to help her stop. At the end, Beck rips up Cat's Sky Store catalog for her own good. Cat acts very upset, but when Beck, André, and Tori leave, Cat takes a spare catalog out of her backpack. She sees Sinjin and asks if he has a girlfriend, to which he responds 'no', and then she asks if he has a credit card, and when he says he does, Cat suggests that Sinjin calls her sometime. Sinjin responds by excitedly saying he'll go buy a phone. Trivia *Absent: Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *This is the first episode that Trina is absent for. *The T-shirt Robbie is wearing in this episode is something you can buy on this site. *The title "Robarazzi" is a pun on the word "paparazzi". *This is the first time Robbie's name is used in an episode title, though the only part of his name used is "Rob". *If you look closely, the iCarly logo is on one of the lockers. *Also, when Robbie and Rex enter the "TheSlap" room, the iCarly website is on one of the top monitors on the far right (near the computer Robbie uses). Strangely, it is the odd one out of the other monitors, which all show TheSlap website. This is a common trend in Dan Schneider's shows. *This is the third episode to reach the top ten on iTunes (after Pilot and The Bird Scene). *On TheSlap it is shown that Trina knew about what was going on because she posted some stuff about Robarazzi. *This is the second time Robbie is shown without Rex (in a scene) after "The Birthweek Song", where he doesn't have Rex when he goes to his grandmother's house. It could be possible that Rex was left in Robbie's car. *Robbie says that he thinks Cat's hair color is not natural. On TheSlap.com and the end credits of "Wi-Fi in the Sky", there is a clip where she does confirm this. Also, Ariana Grande has said in several interviews that her red hair color was done specifically for the show. In reality, she's a brunette. *When Robbie is doing a section of Robarazzi while discussing various topics on a dry-erase board (i.e. "Tori: Freaking Out") with a group of other students, this scene is parodying the television show TMZ. *Tori's ring tone in this episode is "You're The Reason," from The Birthweek Song. *This is the first episode where Beck and Cat interact with each other, even though in "Stage Fighting", the two were selected for their stage fighting scene together. * "Inside Out Burger", a parody of "In-n-Out Burger", previously appeared in the iCarly.com videos, where Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer (and in one video, Victoria Justice) poke fun at the guy at the Drive-Thru at Inside-Out Burger. *This episode has had the most viewers of season 1. *Sky Store is a parody of Sky Mall. *Robarazzi is filmed in a style similar to TMZ. *This is the third episode where the title is said. *Cat mentions that she visited her uncle and uncle in San Francisco. San Francisco's Castro District is a gay community, so Cat could be implying that her uncles are gay. *This is the first episode that mentions TheSlap a lot. *This episode is, so far, the second most viewed episode in the series, after Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) *It "snows" in this episode (from Cat's fake snow machine). *Robbie's shirt is considered racist due to the fact it makes fun of African-Americans. *It was mentioned by Tori that Jade had a blocked number, when Jade called her and Tori answered by saying "Who are you and why is your number blocked?" *'Ending Tagline:' "Fresh as a daisy! (sniff)" - Cat *The song heard at the beginning of the episode is "All The Way" by Stiletto. *Robbie says that Cat's hair isn't natural noting that she dyes her hair red because she likes the color of red velvet cupcakes. Goofs *When Robbie and Rex thought it snowed in Los Angeles, Rex says that he told Robbie that Global Warming was bogus. However Global Warming causes temperatures at both conditions, hot and cold. So if it snowed in Los Angeles, a place where it doesn't snow, it would be caused by Global Warming. *Robbie should have gotten into trouble for making videos of his friends without their permission. Quotes Cat: (While looking at her Skystore Magazine) Oh, look! A tree face! You put it on a tree to give it a face! Tori: What if you don't have a tree? Cat: It also works on bushes. Robbie: I'm a hit! Rex: Yeah. Tori: Robbie! Rex: You're about to get hit. Jade: Dance for us, Robbie. '''Cat: '''Don't you guys wanna know what it is? '''Jade: '''Is it a good transporter from the future that can beam me to another table 'cause if it is what button do I push? '''Cat: '''That's so hurtful! Gallery 107 07 107